


fingerprints

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bruises, Hickeys, Kink, Longing, M/M, Mirrors, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets out of the shower, looks in the mirror, and notices a hickey Charles left on his shoulder.</p><p>For fan-flashworks for the prompt “bruises”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingerprints

A glimpse in the mirror stepping out of the shower. For a flicker, he looks like a wounded animal, but he hardens his face and sees the predator. The cold gaze.

He notices, then. The bruise, draped purplish dark across the front of his right shoulder.

Charles’ mouth, a bit too eager. (A bit too angry? They always fought when Erik was about to leave, the rage still pulsing through their veins like a slow-working poison as they feigned acceptance, as they climbed into bed to say their proper good-bye.)

Erik touched it, ran his finger over it. Pressed down.

A bit of pain still. Charles had done his work well. His mark shone on Erik’s skin, even two days later.

“Such wasted potential, Charles. If only you’d let the world see the animal you let me see….” Erik stared into the mirror as he spoke, wishing his own face would soften into someone else, wishing that Charles were here.

He would never really say that to Charles of course. If Charles’ had an inner monster, it belonged to Erik alone.

Erik was never one to share.

He touched the bruise fondly once more, reading its hues, its deep mottling, like code. Retaliation, reward, all in one. An invitation to come back, a shove back to his own corner.

He was a complicated one, Charles.

Erik dried off then, moving his towel quickly.

A few more of course, discovered, vaguely recalled. Dark small bruises on the hips (Charles’ fingers), a large one on the inside of his thigh (lips again). One on the side of his arm from being pressed against a wall.

He considered how long he would have to wait before visiting again. A month at least, for the sake of the war.

Maybe less. Maybe.


End file.
